RWBY and the 4 warriors
by c4redragons
Summary: Samantha Hills the American Valkyrie of the wasteland, Suko Kubara the Feline Samurai of Tamriel, Sarah Gascoigne the Old Priestess of Yharnam, and Ryan Miller the Young Marksman of Pandora. These 4 legends believed they were at the end of there adventures, but that soon changes when they all wind up in the Grimm infested world of Remnant.
1. season 1 pilot

CHAPTER 1: WORLDS COLLIDE.

Red rocket truck stop 9:30 pm.

Samantha Hills, the woman that the entire wasteland fears, go's by many names, including courier, lone wanderer, Sole Survivor, but mainly known as the Valkyrie of the wasteland. Due to being frozen in ice her ageing process has stopped, she has lived for centuries, and over the years carved her legend into the world. She killed a deathclaw with her bare hands. killed the greatest mercenary on earth. She fell from the Prydwen onto the street and got up like it wasn't even shit. She rebuilt the Minutemen, and found and destroyed the Institute.

And what was this fearless hero doing now, she is now strangling Piper.

"WHERE IS MY VODKA YOU LITTLE SCRAWNY NECKED CUNT!?" she yelled.

"I *ack* Didn't touch it you, crazy, bitch!" Piper said trying to breathe.

"Samantha let her go, you just drank 3 bottles of vodka from your stash." Said Nick Valentine.

"I HAD 16 BOTTLES OF VODKA IN MY ALCOHOL STASH AND NOW THERES ONLY 12 BOTTLES, I KNOW THIS BITCH TOOK IT!"

"For god's sake woman let her go she's starting to turn blue!"

"*sigh* FINE." said Samantha as she released her grip on poor Piper. Piper immediately sat up and gasped for air.

"Don't worry Mum we can always find more Vodka out in the commonwealth." Said Codsworth.

Samantha grumbled and headed to her room.

"I swear to god that psycho is gonna kill me one of these days!" said Piper.

"Relax Piper, The old girl is just under stress ever since the day we lost Macrea… *Ahem* You know who." Said Nick.

"*sigh* Yeah I guess I can't blame her." Said Piper.

"Although, she didn't even shed a tear when it happened, I know you got to act tough to survive out here, but damn. Does she even feel any other emotions besides anger anymore?"

Samantha who was eavesdropping from behind the wall just looked down in anger, as much as she hates to admit it Piper was right. Anger is the only major emotion she can feel anymore, of course she still has all the smaller emotions like annoyance, curiosity, and Arrogance, but the fact that she felt nothing when she had to mercy kill her own son. It's just overwhelming at times. Samantha just took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I need to get my mind off this," She thought as she started tinkering with her weapons at the workbench.

"Hey Blue, said Piper walking in, I wanted to see if your ok you seemed a little hostile toward everyone lately, and I mean more than usual."

"Oh I just wanted to have a new way of saying goodnight to you guys."Samantha said sarcastically.

"Good to see your still a smartass." Said Piper. "Anyways I just wanted you to know even though you're a bit of a… well… psychopath, Even though you feel alone you still have me, Preston, Nick, Codsworth, and even Dogmeat. We're your friends Samantha, and we will always be there for ya.

"Heh, I know I don't say it much….. but you're a real good friend Piper." Said Samantha.

"Thanks, hey why don't we have a bottle of moonshine?" Asked Piper.

" Ha ha Don't push your luck."

"Hey… What is that?" Piper said pointing to a strange blue light.

Next thing they knew the red rocket truck stop was engulfed in a blue vortex.

####################################################

Remnant

Glynda pulled teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY together to discuss something urgent.

" A strange blue light has appeared near the emerald forest and I will need all of you to accompany me to investigate the strange phenomenon, I do not know what we will be dealing with so that is why I will need all three teams." She stated.

"Uh no offense Ms. Goodwitch but… Doesn't Ozpin usually assign missions?" Asked Yang.

Glynda's eyes drifted to the side.

" Yes… about professor Ozpin,"

*flashback 9:00 PM*

"Ozpin we have a meeting coming up in 30 minutes where ar," Glynda started but stopped to see Ozpin wasn't anywhere in his office.

She walked up to his desk and noticed a note on his desk that was addressed to her.

It Read " Dear Glynda The Atlesian Golf Tournament is today and I couldn't bear to miss it, so I am here by placing you in charge of Beacon for the day, I should be back when the day ends.

P.S. Please try to keep Ms. Rose out of the Armory.

~Ozpin.

"….."

"OH YOU OLD COFFEE CHUGGING MOTHA-FU.."

*Flashback end*

"He had to run a few errands at Atlas so he has placed me in charge for the day."

"Oook." Said Yang.

"Anyways, what are we supposed to expect other than Grimm?" Said Yang.

"I do not know Ms. Xiao Long." Said Glynda.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go break some legs!" Said Nora.

####################################################

"Ugh my head, wait…. where am I?"

Piper opened her eyes to look up at something she never seen before in her life, a sky that was blue as Samantha's eyes, and it was undamaged, it was clear and bright.

"Is…..is this heaven?

Piper was about to get her answer.

"AH GOD I FUCKIN HATE HANGOVERS!" Shouted Samantha.

"Nope this is definitely hell." Said Piper.

Samantha sat up to see that they were still in the red rocket truck stop, but everything around the gas station was different, there were trees… everywhere, but not just any trees, these trees were still alive and healthy.

She looked to her side to see Piper on the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Samantha said in a worried tone as she ran towards Piper…..only to pass her and check on her alcohol stash.

ARE YOU OK ALCOHOL STASH!? She Panicked.

"REALLY?! YOU WORRIED ABOUT THE DAMN BOOZE?!" Shouted Piper.

"Oh uhh you seemed ok." said Samantha

"Just…never mind." Piper sighed.

"Im just gonna head out see if theres any life out here." Said Samantha as she walked out.

"Let me guess so you can eat it while its still alive?" Said Piper.

"That was one time now I just wait until their dead." Samantha replied.

"Its still really fucked up." Said piper.

"And yet you still choose to stay with the Psychopath." said Samantha.

"Id hate to break you 2 lovebirds up, but we got a problem. Said Preston.

Samantha groaned in response " I swear to god if its another about another damn settlement in need of my help I'm gonna…"

She stopped to see multiple bright colored girls, and couple boys, but mostly girls. with strange looking weapons which were of course pointed at Samantha.

"…Uh Is this supposed to be some kind circus act or something." asked Valentine.

to be continued…..


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

CHAPTER 2:

4 heroes.

(SEASON 1 INTRO THEME: JOHNNY CASH "GODS GONNA CUT YOU DOWN.)

Yharnam 1918 (many years after the events of the game, ps the hunter does not become a great one after killing Moon Presence.)…

(military like drum plays an execution themed song.)

A female Hunter in a healing church uniform with a bag over her head is being escorted to her execution. The Dream has vanished and the last workshops were destroyed. Lady Maria became the new queen of The Vile-bloods and grew her new empire tremendously in size. Ever since the legendary hunter saved Yharnam from the plague of beasts many years ago, They harnessed the beast blood and genetically spliced it to create and control their own army of beast soldiers, tall males and females in with grey beast like fur and skin sharp claw like fingers wearing a soldierlike trench coat and a gas mask. 2 of these creatures where at each side of the woman carrying bolt action rifles with bayonets. While one was behind her playing the drum. as for the person in front was a vile blood officer (Vile-Blood Hunter.) carrying all the woman's items in a Vile-bloods now not only rule Yharnam but the entire world. and this Woman was the only person left who would still dare challenge their rule.

"Company Halt!" Shouted the officer. She turned around and removed the bag from the woman revealing a white haired woman with green eyes and wearing glasses, she appeared young but you just somehow knew she was old.

"Sarah Gascoigne, How nice of you to join us." Said Lady or should I say Queen Maria as she was sitting in a fancy chair sipping a cup of tea.

Sarah just glared angrily at her.

"Whats a matter you seem upset," Maria said in a curious tone. "is it because I ordered your execution, or maybe after all these years you are still mad about me killing your son."

Sarah growled.

After all you couldn't keep him from losing his head." Maria Smirked.

Sarah tried to get to her and snap her neck like a twig but was hit in the stomach with the butt of a rifle (not to mention she's in hand cuffs.)

Maria put her cup down and walked up to the old hunter. Do you have any last words before the firing squad turns you into a sprinkler?

Sarah glared at her for a moment and just spat at her.

"HAHAH FEARLESS TO THE END!" Maria laughed as she cleaned the spit of of her with a handkerchief. "I always loved that about you old woman, its almost quite a pity to see a legend go out this way."

Maria Punched Sarah in the stomach.

"ALMOST."

She went back to her chair."Carry on with the execution Sargent."

"Yes my queen." She motioned the 3 Beast soldiers to get there rifles ready.

"Ready."

Sarah then looked down as she waited for death.

"Forgive me Daniel…"

"AIM."

"I have failed to avenge you." She finished as a tear fell from her eye.

"FIRE!"

And a miracle in the form of a Blue vortex sucked Sarah in along with the officer and the 3 beast soldiers.

When the vortex vanished, Lady Maria calmly stands up. "so…..it begins."

Meanwhile…..

Skyrim (20 years after the defeat of Alduin.)

A pale skinned woman was drinking a glass of wine. This lady was the Vampire Queen Serena (yes I made her a villain get over it.), She was the one who burned down Elsweyr, and slaughtered every last Khajiit….well all except one.

(Wilhelm scream.) Three Vampiric soldiers are sent flying through the door before landing near their queen's feet dead.

Serena looked up to see none other than the Feline Samurai of Tamriel walk up with a blades shield on his back, in one hand he held a katana fused with the blood of a phoenix, and in the other hand the severed head of her last general (he killed all the rest.)

"Now that I have acquired your attention Serena I Believe that you ran out of people to hide behind. The Man Cat said as he threw the head at her feet.

Suko you sure have became quite the warrior… just like your mother was when she died to save her child.

Suko growled as he pointed his mothers Katana at the Bloodsucking queen. "And I am going to avenge her death today because this time there is no where left for you to run Serena! Pick up a sword and fight me."

"Oh my little Kitten Im afraid that your vengeance will once again be delayed, perhaps permanently this time."

"Now you listen here Vampire Queen!" Said Suko.

Before he could open his mouth again Suko Was sucked into a blue vortex.

"Im listening." Smirked Serena.

Pandora The Warriors chamber.

"No. No No that isn't possible!" Said Jack looking at the corpse of the supposed Immortal Warrior.

"YOUR JUST A FUCKIN KID!"

Ryan miller took out a bullet with Jacks name on it (No seriously it literally had Jacks name on it.)

"You See this Jack? This was the first bullet my sister Nisha ever gave me." he said as he loaded it into one of his loaded irons. "And its about to go between your eyes."

"Your sister and vault hunter friends deserved what they got!"

"SO WILL YOU."

Before he could pull the trigger a blue vortex appeared and sucked all of them in.

back with Samantha….

"So who the fuck are you guys?" Asked Samantha.

"Please watch your tongue." Said the older blonde, "As for who we are, I am Glynda Goodwitch and these are my students."

"Glynda Goodwitch? Hold on before you show me where the yellow brick road is, let me go get my ruby slippers." Smirked Samantha.

Glynda didn't know why but she was very offended by the woman's comment.

"May I ask who you are?" said Glynda.

"The name is Samantha Hills, Said Samantha. "Oh and uh if the blonde lady offered you candy in a van and isn't letting you go home… blink twice for me." Samantha whispered to the kids.

The students all looked at each other with confused faces.

That is quite enough out of you Miss Hills," Said Glynda. "I suggest You and your friends come with us.

"May I propose another suggestion?" Asked Samantha. "Why don't i uh just take this foot of mine, and see how far I can shove it up your ass?"

"Oh boy here we go." Muttered Piper.

"Miss Hills I would not like to have to resort to force." Said Glynda giving a scary glare.

"Fine I'll go with you, but first…can you tell me what that is up there?" Asked Samantha pointing up into the air.

The second Glynda looked up into the air Samantha throat punched her., causing the huntress to stumble back trying to catch her breath. The students reacted quickly and had Samantha and her friends surrounded.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Screamed Piper. "We don't mean any harm, Samantha's just used to

being alpha."

"I was just showing my dominance as alpha female." Samantha smirked.

Before anyone could do anything 3 more blue lights appeared. everyone turned their attention to them. when they disappeared more figures where getting up on their feet. the first portal consisted of a woman that seemed to be a lot older than she actually looked she was wearing black church like apparel, and had a scythe on her back, along with what looked to be a human sized doll, The other portal contained who seemed to be a cat faunus, just more…well… cat. He was wearing samurai like apparel and had a katana holstered on his side. As for the third portal consisted of young boy with a sniper rifle on his back that seemed to glow purple, and a little robot.

They looked at each other and then the group and got up and got there weapons out. And everyone had there weapons pointed to each other.

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?!" said the kitty Samurai thing.

"We didn't do this what are you doing here in our world?!" Said Weiss.

"Do you honestly think we know!?" said the boy with the rifle.

everyone continued to argue and put the blame on each other until….

"ENOUGH!" shouted the priestess.

everyone then stopped and looked at the elderly woman.

"I don't know what is happening or why this has happened… but I do believe no one here wants any blood to be shed." said the priestess.

Samantha begun to raise her hand but Piper forced it back down.

"So let us all take a deep breath, sit down, and we can start by introducing ourselves."

"I will start, I am Sarah Gascoigne, but most refer to me as the priestess of Yharnam.

(Chibi short.)

Chibi Samantha: Hi everyone, from now on there is gonna be a chibi short at the end of every episode or chapter or whatever you want to call them. So to start this short off, Im gonna teach you how to make a delicious meal. heres what your gonna need, some cooking oil, (puts some cooking oil on the table.) a big pan, (puts a pan on the table.) And one live rabbit faunus. (puts a tied up Chibi Velvet on the table.)

Chibi Velvet: MMMPH! MMMPHMM!

Chibi Samantha: Shut it dinner! now you need to make sure your rabbit is tied up good so it wont escape. now your probably wondering what to do next, well I will tell you if you want it to have flavor, this is what you have to do… (pulls out big knife.) You gotta skin your rabbit faunus.

Chibi Velvet: MMMMMMMMMPH! (starts squirming for her life as Chibi Samantha grabs her.)

Chibi Samantha: Now your gonna want to start at the ears which wi-(Chibi Battledroid holding a clipboard runs up stage.)

Chibi Battledroid: (whispers in ear.)

Chibi Samantha: I cant skin her? DA*bleep* you mea- wait did you just *bleep*in censor me?!

Chibi Battledroid: (whispers in ear.)

Chibi Samantha: What do you mean I can't cuss in RWBY Chibi?!

(Chibi Velvet takes opportunity to inchworm away.)

Chibi Samantha: They let me cuss in the regular one why cant I do it in this one?!

Chibi Battledroid: (whispers in ear.)

Chibi Samantha: Totally different shows?! There the exact sa- you know what fine, I will just make stew out of her instead.(Turns around to see Chibi Velvet escaped.) (pupils shrink as she begins to twitch in anger.)

Chibi Battledroid:(Slowly backs away in fear, then gets the heck out of there.)

Chibi Samantha: YOU *BLEEP* (smashes table with one punch.) IM GONNA *BLEEP* TAKE THAT CLIPBOARD AND *BLEEP* SHOVE IT UP YOUR *BLEEP* (effortlessly pulls built in stove out and throws it.) *BLEEP* YOU, YOU SON OF A *BLEEP* SUCKING *BLEEP* I HOPE YOU GET A *BLEEP* SHOVED INTO YOUR *BLEEP* (throws pan at camera.)

WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES…


	3. Season 1 episode 3

Emerald just got her hands on yet another wallet and was heading back to cinder but when she entered the white fang hideout, there were tall creatures in gas-masks and trench coats carrying bolt action rifles, they all stared at her breathing heavily. She could tell a lot of the white fang where disturbed by these... things.

"Well Well what do we have here?"

Emerald turn around to see a hulking giant of a female, she was 3 times bigger then her. She suddenly grabbed her by the throats and lifted the pickpocket into the air.

"You know these beast soldiers favorite food are little girls who tend to wander into places they shouldn't." Said the giantess as a few of the creatures started to close in and observe the fresh meal that their commander had just caught.

"Gratia thats enough the girl is with me, release her now." Said Cinder making her entrance.

"Hmph, very well." Said Gratia dropping Emerald.

Before the beast soldiers could close in on the green haired thief, cinder formed a fireball and used it to frighten them off.

"Back off you Simple minded creatures." She said waving it around.

The soldiers hissed and growled at her as they backed away immediately from the fire woman. Cinder then took the chance to grab Emerald and walk to the meeting room.

"Don't show any fear in front of them it makes them even more hungry." She whispered to Emerald.

When they entered the meeting room there were quite a few faces that Emerald did not recognize.

a woman in an old fashion outfit had a look of impatience on her as she was sitting facing 3 people in military uniform.

"Lieutenant….care to explain why Eileen's head is not in front of me?" She asked.

" *gulp*…. forgive me lady maria," said the female one. "Eileen has….escaped before we could…commence the execution….B-b-but there wont be another slip up again my Lady." She said fearfully.

"No… there won't be." said Maria as she took her Flintlock and put a bullet between her eyes.

"YOU." She said moving her gaze over to the younger male to the left who happened to let out a small eep.

"Have a couple Officers take a garrison of beast soldiers put them into 3 semi's and send them to the cities police station, then let them reek havoc." she ordered.

"Yes Lady Maria." he said as he walked out.

"Somebody needs to lay of the bitchy pills." muttered the man sitting across from her. Roman gave him a quick high five.

She pointed the gun to them."Be thankful Salem sees you two as assets." she said before holstering her pistol.

"So this all we could manage to get into the city for now?" Said the pale woman in a reddish dress.

"Indeed Serena," Replied Maria. "The Shadow of Cainhurst said she would only be able to control a few portals and have only 13 garrisons of troops hold up in the local white fang bases including this one, the rest would only appear outside the kingdoms mostly near Vale. But the Grimm will work alongside us, Salem will make sure of that, all of my forces will remain incognito until Cinder brings down the wall then they will commence a full on attack."

"and what about your larger troops, ships, planes, and tanks?" Said Cinder.

"Unfortunately we will have to wait for those for quite a while." Said Maria. "The portals are only strong enough to bring in infantry and small structures for now, which brings something else up, since these cant be controlled they will also bring in all kinds of life from the other worlds, which means the kingdoms might end up with additional allies, So until I can get at least half my army into Remnant I suggest we don't do any large scale attacks that will compromise our entire plan, we keep it small sized operations at random locations to throw our enemies off our trail.

"That means I will only allow a few small handful of beast soldiers to accompany your White fang attacks Mr. Taurus" Maria said looking at Adam.

"Hmph, very well." he said.

I believe that is all we will have to discuss for now you may all return to what you were doing.

"And then I ran into these weird mothafuckers that called themselves the legion, they were upsessed with Roman culture or something like that. So I killed them all and left new vegas after I told the NCR to go fuck themselves." Said Samantha.

"My you are quite the brave woman Ms. Hills," said Dr Oobleck. "I can certainly see why you are called the fearless Valkyrie of the wasteland."

The warriors and there companions along with the 3 teams of huntsmen were sitting outside Ozpins office. After meeting the headmaster himself, Professors Oobleck and Port came to meet the other worldly characters, they got along real well with them, although the kids were uneasy around Samantha.

"WHAT!?" Glynda's voice thundered from Ozpins office.

"Ms. Good witch please calm down," Ozpin began.

"I'm ok with the other 3, BUT WHY HER!?" she shouted cutting him off. "SHE ADMITTED TO EATING CORPSES, WHO DOES THAT!?"

"Definitely talking about me" Samantha said in a tone that said I don't really care.

"Dear lord you eat corpses?!" Said Sarah. "That is repulsive!"

"What can I say?" Shrugged Samantha. "People taste like chicken."

Samantha than turned her gaze to Velvet.

"Hell, I might even eat the bunny girl when no ones looking." Samantha said grinning at her.

Velvet gulped and scooted a few inches away from her.

"How dare you scare her like that," yelled Weiss standing up. "I should kill you where you stand!"

"Heh yeah that's real intimidating coming from a titless elf." Samantha said sarcastically.

Weiss pointed her rapier at her. "How dare you insult m-"

Before Weiss could finish her sentence, Samantha just grabbed the blade and effortlessly bent it.

Weiss slowly brought the bent blade to her face and stared in shock.

"You should thank me titless," Samantha Smirked. " I just upgraded your toothpick of a sword into a boomerang."

Yang and Ruby couldn't help but snicker, Weiss shot them a glare as they sat back down.

As everyone continued having a conversation Samantha suddenly felt something off, she stared out the window.

"What's wrong Samantha?" Asked Piper.

"My bad guy senses are tingling." She replied.

"Samantha don't bother, Said Piper. "They have a police force I'm sure they- and your already gone."

Sure enough, Samantha was nowhere to be seen.

"I hate it when she does that." Piper said with a sigh.

Ozpin and Glynda came out suddenly.

"You all need to head over to the cities police station," said Ozpin," its under attack by some kind of monsters!"

"How did Grimm get into the city!?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Whatever these things are...they certainly are not Grimm Ms Nikos." He replied.

"Hey where's Samantha!?" Asked Ruby just now noticing her absence.

"Knowing her, she's probably already there." Said Piper.

"And just how do you know that?!" Said Glynda.

"Samantha is the type of woman who would be running toward danger while everyone else is running from it." Piper said with a simple tone.

Meanwhile...

The police station was a wreck corpses of mauled officers covered the entire city block as well as a few beast soldiers.

Under a destroyed police car was a young scared Faunus boy. He watched as the monsters checked for any survivors to skewer with there bayonets. Suddenly one stopped right in front of the car he was hiding under. The boy held his breath, he was frozen with fear.

The beast soldier turned to the wrecked vehicle.

"Please don't look under here." The boy thought. "J-just go away."

The beast soldier just stood there for a moment then it finally decided to leave. The boy then let out a sigh of relief.

The moment was short lived however for another grabbed him by the foot and pulled him out from the wreck.

The beast soldier than growled and opened its mouth revealing jagged teeth and a foul stench, the monster was getting ready to take a bite off the boys head like an apple.

But right at the last second a machete came flying towards them getting itself lodged into the monsters eye.

With a weak groan the beast collapsed to the ground dead, releasing the boy as well.

"Hey kid." The boy looked up to see a white haired woman in a black trenchcoat and sunglasses. "You ok?"

The boy simply nodded.

She gave him a smile to help put him at ease. "Good,"she then looked ahead. " You better get out of here kid it's about to get ugly."

"Yes Mam." He said in a quiet tone as he ran for safety.

Samantha had a chain wrapped aluminum baseball bat resting on her shoulder, along with her .308 hunting rifle on her back, 2 sawed offs holstered on her sides next to 3 machetes (the one she threw makes a total of 4.) and Kellogg's 44. which she named Ivory holstered on her belt.

She reached down and pulled the blade out of the corpse.

"So... which one of you mothafuckers wanna go first?" She smirked.


End file.
